


Catholic Guilt

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [29]
Category: The Boondock Saints
Genre: Blasphemy, Catholic Guilt, Confessional, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: blasphemy - Warning, church themes, masturbation - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MacManus brothers are closer than any twins have the right to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catholic Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/gifts).



> MMOM #29. This is dedicated to Zycroft for showing me [this video](http://moit.livejournal.com/52537.html?thread=127289#t127289) and egging my muse on with countless HAWT BDS icons. *hug*

Despite being fraternal twins, it was hard to tell where one of the MacManus brothers ended and the other began. Their relationship was so close they practically breathed the same air.

It should have come as no surprise they took confession together.

However, the visiting priest started at the two voices in unison: “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

Surprisingly, they gave separate confessions with the same final sin: “I masturbated while my brother watched.”

But after all, Connor and Murphy were so close, how could anyone expect them to touch themselves alone? That would be sin in itself.


End file.
